


At Home In Atlantis

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2019-02-02 05:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12720201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: An AU future fic.  Jack and Daniel are getting settled in Atlantis but things aren't always the way they seem.





	At Home In Atlantis

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Takes place in Atlantis with some guest stars.

Jack O'Neill and Daniel Jackson had finally arrived on Atlantis as official personnel. Well, Daniel was official as Rodney's new Assistant Director of Science. Jack was there in his capacity as dependent spouse. No duties except keeping his new husband happy. 

After they had spoken to the injured Woolsey and Sheppard, the two had received an abbreviated welcome from Rodney. The man was happy to have Daniel as his second. Now he and Zelenka could concentrate on their real calling on Atlantis, hard science. 

Daniel had been concerned that the Czech scientist would resent his appointment as Rodney's second but the man was apparently very happy over the development and had wished Daniel štěstí  
with the posting. He replied "Děkuji Ti, moje přítelkyně” and the two had started rattling off in the little scientist's native language.

Rodney had looked at Jack who only shrugged. “It happens. You just have to go with the flow.”

“Well, if you can get them to stop anytime soon, go to the third transporter down this hall. Atlantis should help you find the penthouse in the new tower.” McKay indicated a long hallway that led out of the gate room. “It's a bit out of the way now but you should have some neighbors soon. John's rooms are in the tower over the Stargate. Woolsey's is above his.”

“And you?” Jack asked curiously.

“Oh, I'm in this tower but closer down to the science center.” Rodney replied. “I don't get much down time so I stay as close as I can.” He frowned. “John can get here quicker than I can somehow. I think Atlantis helps him along sometimes.”

“You speak of the city as if it were intelligent.” Jack said thoughtfully. “Do you think its sentient?”

“Jack,” Daniel commented as he waved farewell to Radek as he headed back to his work. “Atlantis is an Artificial Intelligence. Once you get used to communicating with her you'll think she's alive too.”

“Can you hear her yet?” Jack asked him.

“Well, I took the shots but I don't hear anything yet. Do you?” Daniel replied.

Jack held up his hand and cocked his head slightly. “Well, I'm getting a humming sensation...”

Rodney nodded. “John says that too. But you two have the strongest expression of the ATA gene so you should connect with her fairly soon.” He grimaced. “I took the shots also and get some response, but no where near John's. But, Daniel, since you were ascended, I would have thought you would have gotten the ability from that.”

The other man just shook his head sadly. “I've got nothing. Not even a ringing in my ears.”

McKay looked at him with a frown. “Maybe it will take some time with you. But with Carson coming back he'll probably be able to fix it so you'll be babbling with the city just like you were with Radek.”

Daniel smiled at him. “I certainly hope so. I'd hate to not be able to communicate with her.”

Rodney made his excuses and followed Zelenka towards the lab area. Jack and Daniel headed down the hallway to find their new quarters. They located the transporter cubicle stepped into the small room. Jack looked around and finally spoke out loud. “Uh, hello. Atlantis.”

Immediately a soft feminine touch responded softly in his mind. “Welcome, Jack. Welcome home.”

“Yeah, uh, thanks.” he spoke out loud. At Daniel's curious expression he commented. “She's there alright. I hope I don't start talking in Ancient.”

A soft chuckle answered him. “No, Jack. You will not.”

“Atlantis is talking to you?” Daniel sounded a little jealous.

“Yeah, and she says I won't lose my fron this time.” He looked around the room. “Can you get us to the penthouse suite of this tower.”

“Of course.” 

The two men suddenly disappeared from the cell and reappeared in a wide, sunlit room.

“Okay, this isn't too shabby.” Jack commented as he turned around to look at the apartment. “Not bad at all.”

“I wish I could hear her.” Daniel said sadly.

Jack had crossed to the large windows. “I hope we can open these.” he commented. “What season is it here, Atlantis?”

“It is spring, Jack.” the city replied silently to him as the large glass plates opened upwards to allow the sea breeze into the apartment.

As if in response to his request, a female figure appeared before them. “Hello, Daniel.”

Daniel smiled at her. “Hello, Morgan.”

Jack stared at the dark haired woman. “Morgan?”

“Morgan Le Fey.” Daniel explained. “Based on the Ancient of that name. But she's not real, just a holographic learning program. Her image taught Lantean children about Ancient technology, history and science. For me to hear her, she has to show herself this way.

“I am more than that Daniel, just as you are more that you appear to be.” the woman stepped towards him. Jack interposed himself between them.

“Just a minute.” he said is a suspicious tone. “The Morgan Le Fey my Gran told me about was a witch who caused the death of King Arthur and the downfall of Camelot.”

“I was cast as a villian by your human tale-tellers. I was not always angelic, but then, neither were Arthur or Merlin.” The woman assured him.

“If I'm so special,” Daniel interjected “Why can't I communicate with you, erm, Atlantis?”

“Because, my brother, you were crippled by the others when you retook your human form.” She frowned. “They did not want you to have any powers left when you were cast out.”

“What? So they took everything away from him because he wouldn't follow their rules? What a bunch of crap.”

“I, and some few others disagreed. But Oma had put us all in a dangerous position when she flaunted their rules before them.” the image replied. “We did what we could to save him.”

“Wait a minute.” Jack commented angrily. “If you're a damned hologram, how do you know all this? Or,” he reached out and grabbed an arm. “are you?”

Morgan smiled at him and looked at where he had hold of her flesh. “I see the Ancient blood still runs strong in our human children.”

“I'm Earth born human, your glowiness, not your son, and you people need to quit messing with us.” he retorted. “Especially with Daniel.”

Morgan had the courtesy to look embarrassed. “It is because he is Daniel that we do so. He, like you and John, is evolved above your more primitive brethern on Earth.”

“Then why can't I communicate?” Daniel put in angrily. 

“Because, my dear, the others put a barrier in your mind.” she smiled sweetly at Jack. “Please release me, my son.”

“I am not your son.” Jack repeated vociferously as he turned her arm loose. “Can you remove the barrier?”

“I can try.” she replied hopefully. “If you two are going to live here it would be more suitable.”

“What do you have to do, a Vulcan mind-meld with him or something?”

Morgan smiled at Jack and looked at Daniel. Then she closed her eyes.

Daniel was immediately enclosed in a blue aura. From within, Daniel watched her curiously at first, then he began to frown. He began to breathe deeply and a tear ran down his face. Finally, his knees buckled and he collapsed. 

Jack moved forward and caught his partner as he sagged to the polished floor of their rooms. “Stop! Stop already! What the hell are you doing?”

Morgan took a deep breath and opened her eyes to look concernedly at Daniel. “It is done.”

Jack looked up from his kneeling position next to Daniel. “Done what?”

“I have removed the barrier. He should be free of its influence.”

“You've knocked him out cold is what you've done.” 

“Only for a moment or two.” she replied. “When he regains himself, he will remember and he will be complete again.” 

As Jack watched the woman began to glow. “Hey! Wait a minute. What the hell....” Then, she was gone. He quickly bent to his partner's still form and tapped him on his face. “Daniel. Wake up. Daniel.” When nothing happened he spoke to Atlantis with his mind, picturing a large soft king sized bed. One obediently formed next to them. With a little effort, Jack lifted the still unconscious form of his lover and got him onto the springy surface.

A tapping on the room's entrance caused the door to slid open soundlessly. McKay and Carson Beckett came into the room. They looked at Jack and his unconscious partner in surprise then each other.

“Aye, I knew there was something wrong.” Carson exclaimed as he rushed over to the bedside.

“They couldn't even get the bed in the right room.” Rodney said to the doctor with a grimance. “They got it in the vestibule.”

Jack looked over the physician to glower at the scientist. “McKay, shut up! Dr. Beckett, Daniel is unconscious. Can you check him for injuries?”

“What in tha bloody hell happened to the lad now?” Carson quickly shooed O'Neill out of the way. “Did he fall?”

“No, he was wammied by Morgan Le Fay.” He groused, looking unhappily at Rodney. “You could have told us this place was haunted.”

McKay frowned at the older man. “It wasn't until you two got here. What is it about Jackson anyway? Is he cursed?”

“Isna she an Ancient?” Carson was taking Daniel's vitals manually, checking for pulse and heartbeat the old fashioned way.

“Kinda sorta it seems.” Jack responded to McKay then watched the doctor worriedly. “And yes she is. He was complaining about not being able to talk to Atlantis when she showed up pretending to be a hologram, but she knew too much to be convincing.” he explained.   
“Then she said the Ancients had put a barrier in his head and she was gonna fix him. He dropped like a rock and she said he was okay now, then disappeared.”

“Doesn't look okay to me.” Rodney said disgustedly.

“Nope, me neither.” 

“Well, I must say that he only appears to be asleep.” Carson put in as he shook Daniel's shoulder gently. “Wake up, laddie. No time to sleep now.”

Daniel groaned softly. “What happened?”

“You received a visit from the Ancient bad fairy, Daniel.” Jack replied as he leaned over Carson's shoulder to look at his husband. “She said she gave you a present. Did it work?”

“Present?” Daniel looked confused then understanding cleared his expression. “Oooh, oooh, yeah it did. It did! I can hear her.” He tried to sit up then winced in pain from the movement. As he lay back down on the newly created bed, he smiled. “Jack, I can hear Atlantis.”

Carson petted him gently on the shoulder. “Ay, Daniel. It's a wonder is it not? But ye must lie still now and rest. You've have a shock I'm thinking.”

Jack nodded agreeing with the doctor. His husband was looking fragile, lying there in the large bed. “It is. Shocking and wonderfulness all together, but rest is good.”

“Jack was Morgan really here?”

“Yep, and I'm still not sure Gran O'Neill was wrong about her evilness.”

“Don't be silly, Jack. She's the one who helped us defeat the Ori. Not evil.” Daniel looked around the room from where he lay. “Why is the bed in here?”

McKay looked back and forth from him and Jack. “Yes, Jack. Why IS the bed here?”

O'Neill looked at Rodney. “And you said you were a genius.”

“Jack, be nice.” Daniel said.

“I'm retired. I don't have to be nice.”

Carson looked at him slyly. “General.”

“Not!” Jack replied.

“You have to be nice to me.” Rodney declared.

“Don't.” 

“Jack.” Daniel started.

“No.”

“Do.” 

“Don't.”

“Jack?”

“No.”

“Jack, why IS the bed in here?”

“Cause.” Jack grinned at his husband.

“Cause why?” Rodney put in.

“Oh for heaven's sake, Rodney.” Becket commented as he stood up, then he turned to Daniel. “Get some rest, lad. I'll send up some food for ye and I'll be back here ta check ya in tha morning.” He turned to Jack. “And you, Sir, you behave.”

Jack only grinned down at Daniel who was smiling sweetly. “I'll be waiting for the dinner.”

“Jack, I can hear her. She's singing.” Daniel said in a wondering voice.

“Yeah, I know. I just heard her too. Sweet isn't it.”

Carson took McKay's shoulder and turned him around to face the door.“C'mon Rodney. Let's go now.” 

“She sings?” Rodney asked his friend.

“Aye, lad. Sometimes she does a bit soft like.”

“Why can't I hear her?”

“I'll work on tweaking the serum for ya lad, I promise.”

“Does she sing for John?”

“Aye.”

Their voices faded as they left the two lovers alone. 

Jack sat down next to Daniel and kissed him. “Happy?”

Daniel looked up at his partner. “Very. And she sings.”

“And she sings.”


End file.
